


Kieran's Death

by SiobhanRomee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Microfic, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiobhanRomee/pseuds/SiobhanRomee
Summary: An angsty, what-if story about my OC Kieran dying. (Fun stuff)





	Kieran's Death

_This wasn't supposed to happen. They said it would be an easy job, just sneak past the guards, grab the treasure and get out._

__

It was not easy.

__

The guard's sword pierced through the leather of his coat. Kieran gritted his teeth.

__

He reached for his daggers. Pain seared across his torso. Kieran lunged at the guard. His blows were parried. The guard slashed Kieran with his sword 3 more times.

__

Kieran tasted blood. He staggered backwards. His vision began to blur. Time seemed to slow. He felt himself fall.

__

_No it's not supposed to end like this. Stand up! 'Cmon get up. No… ___

____

__

____

____

__

____

His senses faded

____

__

____

____

__

____

His thoughts slowed

____

__

____

____

__

____

And stopped

____

__

____

____

__

____

Everything faded to black.

____

__

____

____

__

____

____

__

____

____

__

____

____

__

____

Kieran felt something touch his hand. He looked down. A large, black hound had his hand in its mouth. It wasn't hurting him, yet its grip was still firm.

____

__

____

"No! I'm not ready yet! I have so many things left to do!" 

____

__

____

He tried to pull away, but the hound looked at him with those big, mournful eyes. Kieran struggled, but the dog held on. 

____

__

____

"Not now! Please let me go back," Kieran pleaded. 

____

__

____

The hound tugged his hand gently.

____

__

____

"I guess there's no stopping you..." Kieran's voice trailed off.

____

__

____

He stopped resisting and followed the hound into the dark.

____

__

____

**Author's Note:**

> This is the companion to the fic I wrote about Jem (Kieran's brother) a little bit ago. I'm working on a longer piece about the pair of them right now and I might also publish a legend from their word that I wrote.
> 
> Also I finally figured out how to use italics on this:)


End file.
